<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my zero by soukeye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376605">my zero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukeye/pseuds/soukeye'>soukeye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Season 2 was great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukeye/pseuds/soukeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the time where adam shows eric his mum properly, venturing more into their relationship dynamic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Effiong/Adam Groff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have grown fonder of these two and so i created this in which their relationship is cute and full of lovey dovey things..as it should!</p><p>some songs that have helped me write this which are really cool and def recommend<br/>- show me how by men i trust<br/>- together forever by rick astley<br/>- can’t take my eyes off you by frankie valli and the four seasons<br/>- let me love you by ariana grande<br/>- let me get close to you by skeeter davis<br/>- my zero by ezra furman (hence title! this played in s1 where eric confronted adam at the school dance)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ef x ag - my zero</p><p> </p><p>it was morning. there was the trees outside with the occasional birds resting, and the fallout of the rain that came pouring down last night. a car was parked on the driveway usually occasioned with a bicycle, but there no bike and the last standing had only their two feet to walk. </p><p>it was no matter, since father didn’t live in the house anymore.</p><p>today was saturday. it had been barely past two months since romeo and juliet: the musical. after that day, there had been ongoing changes within adam groff’s life - like the continuous friendship with ola along with accepting welcomes towards lily and the “new kid,” noted to be named otis. or the ongoing conversations he has with his mum every weekday afternoons, when school ends and adam would walk home and greet and make small talk. and especially, the moments where he turns the corner and gets to see a certain boy near the lockers before first period, his eyes widening and his smile leaving untouched. </p><p>for adam groff wasn’t very good at having serious relationships nor sending cheesy compliments, he was definitely one who felt every living emotion he could in his chest. he’d almost skip a step every time when heading towards the lockers among the crowd. his eyes darted towards one specific someone, and that was all he could focus on. </p><p>his name was eric effiong, and boy, if he was the most beautiful person he had ever met. it was almost too good to be true. </p><p>“adam,” as he approached new kid and his boyfriend, adam still had the temptation to just kiss that damn boy in front of the entire school. nonetheless, it was an unusual act for him at that. ever rarely showing the slightest of emotions, it was little by little that it started to present from the outside. though, little by little. </p><p>fixated on his partner, his shoe tapped practically by instinct.. “eric.” it was at that where the two boys would stare at each other for a few seconds and seem lost in thought, then adam would pretentiously gaze at the other. “new kid.”</p><p>“you mean otis-“</p><p>“otis. sorry.” </p><p>looking forward, it was surprising to adam that not many seemed to be flabbergasted that him and eric started dating. even otis wasn’t that confused in the slightest. it wasn’t a big announcement, nor was it anything private. but he made it if anyone did make a move on eric or call them either names that he would not let them have any fun once more. </p><p>“can I have a minute with eric?” adam asked, attempting to be polite while otis nodded at the two of them and dismissed himself. at that point in history, otis would usually leave before adam could give out the question. eric would see otis walk away until he is out of the picture, and lean against his locker and plainly talk to one another. they would occasionally steal hands or quick second kisses but would want to communicate about their day. they both preferred it that way. </p><p>eric had adam over for dinner with his family at least three days a week, even more so if the boy might’ve wanted to escape the house - which was relatively frequent. the effiong family became very acceptive towards adam since the beginning, and it was always a pleasure getting to know the family better. he was accustomed to it all, and always brought home leftovers of jollof rice from eric’s mum for his mum and himself. it nearly became a routine. with this, adam had the upmost respect for the effiongs. </p><p>adam did not share a lot of his personal life in the hands of that matter. partially being familiar with headmaster groff, eric did not know anything about the groffs. adam only told him that his parents recently divorced..and that’s that. </p><p>so when the time came where adam wanted to show his mum properly to eric, the nigerian was head over heels. “a-are you sure, adam?” </p><p>“i mean it.” they were sitting in the old bench chairs later that saturday night, surrounded with broken scraps and bent cars. the sky had fallen into quiet ruins, where the night twinkled and you could identify the biggest of stars. the grass was still slight mush from the rain in the previous night, and eric had jokingly complained his shoes were going to get extra dirty. the other just smirked and both began smashing what they could find. </p><p>mum, after she signed the divorce papers in silence while groff remained in a state of shock - had been the happiest adam had witnessed in his life. he noted that his father had been quite the negative impact for the two. he overheard she’d been going to nightclubs with jean - and he found himself amused when that rumor turned true; watching TV at 2am sometimes and hearing the keys jingle and the door creaking wide open, along with a fit of giggles and a simple “hey, adam” for she laughed herself up the stairs and went to bed. </p><p>as long as she was happy, adam didn’t seem to care in that mindset. as long as she was happy! ..</p><p>in the junkyard, adam could reckon the sudden commotion that must’ve gone to eric’s head once he announced that. he added, “she’ll like you. just be yourself.” his eyes caught onto eric’s and he gave him a gentle look. the other almost felt better immediately. “okay.” ..</p><p>eric hadn’t dated many other boys in the past. only his short relationship with rahim. and to eric, rahim was very much handsome and charming, with his french accent and whatnot. the whole school wanted to be with him, and he was crazy to believe that guy wanted him to be his boyfriend. thus, eric still dismissed him. </p><p>he’d often fantasize of having the perfect relationship with the perfect boy, and living together happily ever after. to eric, rahim sounded awfully familiar to that perfect boy. so why didn’t they live happily ever after after weeks of dating? it only made sense. then again, rahim didn’t have much common interests nor wasn’t the person who gave him goosebumps on his skin and butterflies in his tummy. </p><p>another boy, for when he sees him there isn’t a specific word that could perfectly describe him. one would say a man of mystery, but there is something much more than that. he’d always wear the same clothing with those baggy jeans and rugged shoes, but his face would change when he is only with him. he’d act differently when he’s with him, almost self-consciously. eric noticed his hair grew back from military, and he’d wonder if anything bad happened to him there. maybe in his own comfort of living when headmaster groff was there. maybe his own comfort zone was in this junkyard, with nothing but him and the only person who he could depend on. it’s weird, since very few would pick adam groff over rahim. </p><p>whenever eric kisses him - the first and the last kisses, all were made like heaven sent gifts. him and adam were destined to connect as if god assigned them to. eric often felt delusional over such reasoning when he was rahim, and spent every night forcing himself to ignore adam’s touch on his hand once and the small kisses that would last less than five seconds right at sunrise. adam made him feel crazy, and he hated it. he hated that he could never feel that way with rahim.</p><p>finally dating adam was all he could ever dream of. each kiss could barely sustain enough, and adam would usually be the one to gasp for air. each moment was everlasting and both boys often recall each memory like it was their last. they were inseparable, and found each other at their worst. otis could hardly realize that adam had been making eric be so happy constantly, especially during test days. </p><p>adam was all eric had ever wanted, and each feeling grew stronger within butterflies and shared laughter. eric’s mum definitely noticed the brightest sparkle his son had shown him.</p><p>eric sat thinking on various scenarios on meeting his mum, he’d occasionally overthink too much. “when can i meet her?” his eyes concentrated on the patch of grass that stuck out the most out to him, feeling a bit nervous. “when would you like to meet her?”</p><p>“uhh, i’m not sure. maybe soon, because she is your mum..” eric craned his head towards his right, wanting to figure out adam’s expression at the moment. “sorry. i guess i’m a bit astonished that you asked me that.” </p><p>“oh. why’s that?” </p><p>“well, for starters you haven’t mentioned your family much. i figured it was because you don’t like to speak about them.” adam hummed in response, and there was a comfortable rash of silence. “my mum..she couldn’t do much when my father was around. it was like she was in her own world. as for my dad, he didn’t pay much attention to her. and he nit picked at everything i did, made me feel like shit. he was shit.” </p><p>thrown back into his chair, eric listened intently to his words and felt some guilt built inside. he reckoned his father was a heavy subject to deal with. he then chose his words carefully. “what about your mum?” </p><p>adam leaned forward from his own chair and picked up a pebble. “guess she finally had it one day and filed for divorce. i didn’t like it at first but realized it was for the better.” he paused. “like i said, i had a shit dad.” he threw the pebble far high.</p><p>eric nodded and rested his head on his palm. he admired adam for speaking the truth to him, and he exchanged back his own truth. they told each other little stories and big fears. they didn’t get tired of that aspect. by then, it was fifteen minutes till sunrise.</p><p>“better get going,” adam rose up to his feet and held a hand out for eric to reach. they hold hands all the way until they reached the front of adam’s place. “how about this friday night?” adam suggested and rubbed his thumb against eric’s hand.</p><p>“friday night, eh?” the corners of his lips lifted - then a big grin plastered like a child in a candy store. “okay, adam..” continuing, “i would like that.” </p><p>“really?” adam gently squeezed his hand and smiled a little. “really.” </p><p>“well, my mum would be glad to hear this.” ...</p><p>the next following days, adam groff prepared himself for the big night. he made sure to prepare his own choices of his favorite dishes while composing some of eric’s traditional meals, including jollof rice. he is no professional chef, so he enlisted his mum’s help for the most part of culinary. the next step was to make sure his mum won’t question eric loads, nor to get too excited that he finally has a significant other who he really really likes, which wasn’t going to be easy. lastly was to make himself look presentable, or more presentable than ever, for he bet eric would wind up looking ten times more attractive than him. he always did. </p><p>it was friday evening. eric recently sent adam a message that he would be at his house in ten minutes. adam’s heart grew heavy, and he could only think on what eric would be wearing or what color eyeshadow or nail polish he would’ve put on. adam replied in satisfactory and threw his phone on his bed, sashaying towards the bathroom and taking a good view of himself. he wasn’t wearing a full-on tuxedo, but it resembled it in his manner. he wore nice slacks and a nice buttoned sleeved shirt, with his hair a bit down as if he came from the shower hours ago. he knew eric would appreciate that.</p><p>exactly two months ago, when adam first started seeing eric, he vowed himself to never harm him again. he thought he could’ve had a chance with him like that, and present adam would’ve punched past adam for thinking so. he’d blame his dad for making him not show any emotion, but he knew it wasn’t his fault entirely. adam knew better. his father just highly influenced him to be that way. </p><p>all that changed when his mum wanted a divorce, and now he rarely saw his father. headmaster groff is still disbanded, and for what adam knew he’s staying at a relative house. adam heard in the house a few times his father’s voice pleading to his wife to stay and sleep in the house, promising to sleep on the couch. it was no use.</p><p>as he grew older, adam had a hard time forgiving others, but never figured he had to forgive himself. once he did that, he felt free - just like his mum. </p><p>and with the help of eric, he felt alive. </p><p>a knock on the door was heard. “adam!” he gave himself a double-take before opening the bathroom door. “mum..”</p><p>his mum looked beautiful. she was wearing a loose, black dress that was recalled for special occasions. her hair was done in a bun and her makeup was well put, with the perfect red lipstick. adam is partially confused for why his dad didn’t want to spend time with her anymore. </p><p>“you look good, mum.” adam pointed out and she blushed at her own son’s compliment. “my, how my son has grown. that eric boy is gonna swoon off his feet.” </p><p>“mum!” adam almost made himself go red, and he chuckled away the anxiety that was creepily inching inside his head. </p><p>there was the doorbell, and his mum shook his head as she went downstairs to check on the oven. “if he collapses on the floor and we need to take him to the hospital, i’ll remind you it’s your fault!” </p><p>adam almost vomited at the sheer thought of eric being outside the front door, immediately taking caution by gouging himself with cologne. he straightened his collar and noticeably ran down the stairs to the front door. adam looked down at his shoes, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.</p><p>and there he was. for eric was the most beautiful person he had ever meet, and he’d sworn he’d never felt more alive as he did now. he was wearing a more intimate traditional piece of attire, where his orange and purple colors stood out the most. his nail polish popped out with a glowing and fiery blaze of purple, though his eyeshadow was vague but prominent. a slice of color and life was imprinted by the boy, and all adam could do is stare and say no words. “adam..i-is it too much?” eric bit his lip.</p><p>“n-no, god no!” adam shouted a bit louder than necessary, and he nearly shit himself for it. “eric, you look..wow.” </p><p>“what’s wow?” adam’s mum appeared, a hand on adam’s shoulder as she widened at eric’s direction. “wow, you weren’t joking adam. he is a beauty!” she smiled graciously while adam could literally piss his pants by the number of emotions he is encountering. “come in!”</p><p>eric had himself sat on the couch, taking in the groffs house; adam’s mum did the talking whilst adam could only focus at eric. it was like this for almost ten minutes, and adam could tell eric was pleased by having his jollof rice being mentioned in the cuisine. adam’s mum rushed to get the dinner table set. </p><p>it was the two of them alone in the living room, and adam fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. he made a predicament in his head whether to say something first. eric beat him to it.</p><p>“your mum is really nice.” eric’s eyes seemed to burn down adam’s spine and he nodded. “my mum’s cool.” </p><p>knowing eric enough, he found out that he was a little sad - and for what, adam figured. </p><p>“eric..” the other boy looked up. adam began, “you look heavenly.” </p><p>eric pinched himself. he found himself to smile at this comment, because adam knew what to say in only a few words. “have i mentioned your mum is amazing so far? by the way, you don’t look bad yourself.” eric smiled through his words, gesturing towards his drying hair. adam grinned back as response. </p><p>as for dinner, adam hadn’t seen eric beam in such a way ever. it was something right out of a photograph, and he wished he could take a picture of eric’s sweet face. adam’s mum loved eric, and adam was about moved that he had a mother who supported him and his love for someone else. this, he couldn’t share with his father. </p><p>a quarter past ten, and the two boys were walking to the effiongs. eric merely skipped all the way there, thanking adam for bringing him over. as a “you’re welcome,” adam would laugh or stop and kiss him. </p><p>the lights on the lampposts were visible, and the restless night owl was on the loose. there was no rain that day, just the way the nigerian boy liked it. there was a comfortable silence in the air, and adam figured that eric was really happy by the dinner outcome. his mum seemed to be glad, for she assured eric to come back to many more future dinners. </p><p>reaching the effiong house, adam gladly embraced his goofier side. “do you want to slow dance with me?” eric laughed. “dance? with what music?!”</p><p>“come on, like in our imaginations or something. it’s fun, watch-“ adam speed-walked towards the front yard and started to sway his body from side to side. eric stood in front of him and giggled in amusement. “it looks like you’re a worm wallowing in dirt.”</p><p>“nah, come on. dance with me..” adam held out his hand for eric to grab onto, and eric reluctantly agreed. they both held hands as they tried to dance synchronized, laughing as if they were two drunk teenagers. it was for five minutes, and at the end they both swayed in their hearts content, with eric’s head laying on adam’s shoulder. </p><p>adam was over the moon in love.</p><p>with performing such actions, his ears perked up at sudden giggles - awfully sounding similar to girls. he raised his eyebrows and darted his eyes towards eric’s siblings all watching from the far right window and he smirked. they all ducked their heads as if they hadn’t been noticed, which to adam is something he would do in that position. </p><p>“are they watching us?” eric murmured in the crook of adam’s neck, sending lovely shivers down his body. “mhm..”</p><p>“it’s my cue to leave then. and teach those girls a lesson about snooping into my business.” eric let go of adam and he smiled sweetly at him. “thank you again. you’ll be here for tomorrow’s dinner, yeah?” </p><p>adam rolled his eyes and gazed back. “as if i wouldn’t.” eric looked up at the window to see if his siblings were watching, quickly stealing a kiss from adam and waving goodbye. though when he was about to touch the knob, his arm was caught in adam’s grip - being nothing like the harsh holds given. eric’s eyes widened as he was enveloped in another kiss, and another and another until eric was the one who was catching his breath. </p><p>“oh. what was that for?” </p><p>adam shyly replied, “i just really like you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>